Promise Me No Promises
by BrittneyJ2020
Summary: Slight AU. Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins meet in High School. The blonde finds out that her family is moving away but she doesn't leave before making a promise to Callie first. Will she keep it?
1. Promises

**Callie's P.O.V.**

When I was younger, my abuelo would always say, "Just like pie crusts, promises are made to be broken but there are some that are meant to be kept." I never really knew how much his words rain truth until I lived it.

Growing up, I wasn't the prettiest girl in the world. People would comment and make stupid remarks that hurt my feelings as they would any person. Once I got to high school, I thought things would get a little easier, but it only proved to get worse which made me become somewhat depressed. At least that was until I met her.

Arizona Robbins was all you could want in a person. She was your typically blonde with beautiful blue eyes. Taking that and combining it with dimples, an out of this world personality and you have a rare form standing in front of you. She was two grades ahead of me and one hell of a lacrosse player.

At the time of her transfer to Miami High, I was a freshman and she was a junior. We met by chance one day, she saw this group of cheerleaders outside of the cafeteria picking on me and immediately jumped to my rescue.

 ****Flashback****

"Where do you think you're going geek?" Lauren, one of the head cheerleaders asked, stopping Callie in her path.

All she wanted to do was get her lunch and go out into the quad so she could eat alone just as she always did. "I am minding my business." The brunette huffs, trying to push past the girl and her two friends.

 _"Hold up there, Cantaloupe."_

 _"That is not my name."_

 _"Oh well, too bad but anyways, I'll make this short so you can get on with your pathetic little life. Some people have brought it to my attention that you are a little dyke who likes to perv on people in the locker rooms."_

 _Eyes widening the brunette says, "W-What? I-"_

 _"Save it freak. I am going to say this one time and one time only, stop perving on my friends and I or I'll-"_

 _"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" another voice cuts in, causing all attention to turn to the new presence._

 _Looking to the new arrival, Callie notices that it's the new girl that everyone has been talking about. Quickly averting her eyes, she looks down at her shoes._

 _"Oh, Arizona, hi. There's no problem, we were just having a chat with little Cantaloupe here" the green-eyed blonde says in a sickening sweet tone, patting the blonde cheek._

 _Glancing at the brunette, the blonde notices that she is on the verge of tears, sighing, she steps closer, "Well I think that's enough "talking" for today."_

 _Lightly touching the brunette's arm, Callie's eyes quickly finds blue orbs staring back at her. "We have to get to lunch, right Calliope?"_

 _Breath catching in her throat, the brunette wonders how the blonde even knew her name. For a brief moment she wondered why she was even trying to help her but decided not to question it. Nodding her head, she says, "Y-Yeah."_

 _Smiling, the blonde reveals the dimples that had been hiding causing all four girls to silently swoon, "Let's go then" she says, pulling the brunette along with her. Still confused at the happenings that just took place, Callie glances behind her only to find Lauren and her two friends standing in the same spot, glaring at her._

 _Making it into the cafeteria, we grab our lunch which she pays for without hesitation. "So where would you like to sit?" Arizona asks._

 _"Yo Arizona, over here!" a voice calls out._

 _"Um, I usually eat out in the quad, but your friends are calling you, so I'll just take my food and go-"_

 _"Ah-ah, you're not getting rid of me that easily." The blonde smirks._

 _"Arizona!" the voice calls again._

 _"Seriously-" not letting the brunette finish her sentence, the blonde begins walking toward the doors that lead to the quad leaving behind both a confused brunette and a confused table of people as they watched her leave._

 _Sighing, the brunette follows the blonde out the door, finding her under the Oak tree that she normally sits under alone. "Well it's about time you showed up" she smiles, "This is where you usually sit, right?"_

 _Nodding slowly, Callie sits down._

 _"Here you go" Arizona says, handing her a sandwich and a bag of chips. "I got a water and an apple juice, which do you want?"_

 _"Water is fine" the brunette replies in a low tone. Handing her the bottle of water, the two sit and eat their food in silence._

 _"You know-"_

 _"Why-"_

 _They both say at the same time, "Go ahead" the blonde says._

 _Clearing her throat, Callie places her sandwich down, "Why are you being nice to me? Y-You've been here for about a month now and you choose today of all days to talk to me?"_

 _"Well, Calliope, I've seen you around a lot and I've seen how people treat you. I don't think it's right."_

 _"B-But"_

 _"But?"_

 _"You're one of them."_

 _"I'm sorry? Who am I one of?"_

 _"Them. The "it" people. The first day that you arrived, they immediately swooped you up and claimed you as their own."_

 _"First off, you should know that I am my own person. Secondly, I was new, I wanted to get to know people and they were the first people that said anything to me so yes I became friends with a lot of them but that doesn't make me anything like them."_

 _"But, why me? You could be sitting with anyone right now but instead your sitting out here alone with me."_

 _"Well like I said Calliope, I've seen you around and something keeps pulling me toward you. I want to be your friend."_

 _"Won't that ruin your friendships with everyone else?"_

 _"So, what if it does?" Arizona shrugs, "If this makes them not want to talk to me, then they weren't actually my friends to begin with." She finishes chuckling._

 _Accepting that answer, the brunette continues eating her food until she looks back up, "How do you know my full name?"_

 _"Well, I was talking to Ms. Garcia one day about the Spanish homework that we had a the other day and she referred me to you saying that if I was having too much trouble that maybe you could help. In the process of that, she let your full name slip out saying that she doesn't understand how such-"_

 _"a beautiful person hides such a beautiful name." the brunette finishes._

 _"Ahh so she has said this to you before?"_

 _"More times than you know." The brunette sighs._

 ****End of Flashback****

Eventually I loosened up more and we began to talk about any and everything. Hanging out became a regular thing for us after that day. As we got closer, we would literally be together all of the time whenever she wasn't hanging with all of her other friends or when she wasn't at practice. She would try to get me to tag along with her and the other's when they'd go out somewhere, but I was always too scared of being humiliated so I'd come up with some lame excuse to get myself out of going.

As time went on by, I found myself developing feelings for the one person that had actually shown some genuine interest in me, but I never said anything, too afraid that it would ruin our friendship. Sadly, at the beginning of summer before her senior and my sophomore year, her parents decided to move once again to Washington, D.C. since her dad got a promotion. I will never forget the day that she told me. It was the saddest and happiest day of my life.

 ****Flashback****

 _It was a nice Saturday evening. Callie was laying on her bed watching a show called the Walking Dead that she had recently gotten hooked on._

 _"Come on Rick! Don't let Negan-" Interrupted by a knock at her door, she pauses the tv, yelling for the person to enter._

 _"Hey there" says Arizona as she smiles, sitting down on the brunette's bed beside her._

 _"Hey" the brunette smiles, "What are you doing here? I thought you were having dinner with your family tonight?"_

 _"Yeah I did. It ended rather quickly" she mumbles._

 _"Everything okay Zo?" Callie asks, sensing that something was wrong._

 _"You know that you're like my best friend, right?" she suddenly asks._

 _"Um, yeah. Why-"_

 _"Cal… my parents told me that we are moving."_

 _"W-What? When?" the brunette asks, tears springing to her eyes._

 _"Two days."_

 _"TWO DAYS?! B-But what about all of our plans we had for the summer?"_

 _"I know Cal and I am sorry. I said the same thing to them, but they just brushed it off saying that if there was another way then they'd take that route instead of uprooting my life yet again. Especially after meeting you."_

 _"So, I am going back to having no friends." Callie says, wiping her tears with her shirt sleeve._

 _"Hey, no. We are going to talk every day; it'll be like I never left."_

 _"You promise?"_

 _"Pinky swear" the blonde says, holding out her pinky._

 _The brunette quickly attaches hers with the blondes before a smile breaks out on her face at the sight of the blonde placing a kiss on their interlocked fingers._

 _"Will you help me pack tomorrow?" Arizona asks the brunette._

 _"Of course. We have Mass in the morning but afterward, I'll be right over."_

 _"Awesome. If you don't mind, I'd like to stay for a little while." The blonde tells the brunette, as she moves around trying to get comfortable._

 _Starting the show back, they continue watching the show._

 _Not being able to take it anymore, Callie grabs the remote, once again pausing the television. The blonde looks at her with confusion written all over her face._

 _"There's something that I need to tell you."_

 _"Oh yeah? You know that you can tell me anything Calliope."_

 _Looking to the blonde on her right, the brunette sighs, "Ihaveacrushonyou"_

 _"Huh?" Arizona chuckles_

 _"I-I like you."_

 _"I like you too."_

 _"I know that I have really bad timing and you probably don't- wait, what?"_

 _"I said, I like you too." The blonde smiles._

 _"Maybe you didn't hear me right Arizona. I don't just like you. I like, like you. As more than a friend."_

 _Chuckling the blonde replies, "I like, like you too Cal. As more than a friend." She smirks._

 _"Wha- Really?" The blonde nods._

 _"I also knew that you liked me. I never said anything though for various reasons. The main one being that I knew there was always a possibility of me moving away again and I knew that it'd be ten times harder on the both of us if we were in a relationship."_

 _"Wow…" the brunette sighs. "Not only am I losing my best friend, but I am also losing a chance at something more." She says, eyes tearing up again._

 _"Hey, no" the blonde reaches out, wiping away Callie's tears, "Cal you still have a full three years ahead of you to meet someone else and don't even get me started on when you get to college."_

 _Scuffing the brunette rolls her eyes, "Please, we both know that no one will be lining up to be with me any time soon."_

 _"Not with that attitude they won't." Arizona tells her, "I know what people may say at school but Cal that's because they see how beautiful you are. They also know that you don't see what they do so they play off of that to keep your self-esteem down."_

 _"You really think so?"_

 _"I know so." Taking both of the brunettes' hands, Arizona looks Callie in her eyes. "I'll tell you what, one day when we get older and we're both surgeons rocking it in our respective fields, I am going to take you on a proper date. You know, as long as neither of us are in a relationship."_

 _"Arizona do you know how far away that is?"_

 _"I'm a patient person."_

 _"No, you're not."_

 _"Okay I'm not but for this, I will be." The blonde says, winking at the brunette._

 ****End of Flashback****

After Arizona moved away, we did just like she said, we talked every single day. It was almost like she was still in Miami but then as the new school year began, I got busy with school work and applying for early college programs. Arizona's new school did not have lacrosse, but they did have field hockey which is similar to lacrosse. She tried out and made the team, quickly adjusting to the way the game was played. Time continued to go by, and we went from talking every day to every other day eventually to once a month then texts went unanswered, calls were missed, and everything was just at a standstill.

Before I knew it, it was my senior year in high school. Over those two years that had passed, I hit an immediate growth spurt causing me to go from 5'4 to 5'9 and my body began to fill out a lot more. My boobs and ass got bigger. The summer before my senior year, I lost 65 pounds and traded in my glasses for contacts. This immediately gained me some attention from boys and girls but the only person that I wanted to see these changes was the one person that I had not talked to in about a year and a half.

I graduated and went on to college at Yale where I met my now most best friends in the whole wide world Mark and Addison. Addie was born with the confidence of a thousand people. She quickly taught me how to be more confident and to show off my "rocking bod" her words, not mine. We went on through undergrad together and on to complete med school and now we are currently completing our residency at Seattle Grace Hospital.

The years went on by, I met various people and Arizona slowly began fading into the back of my mind. Her promise always stuck with me though and at times I find myself wondering how her life turned out, like now.

"Torres we've been looking everywhere for you!" Breaking out of my thoughts, I look up to see Mark and Addison standing beside me.

"You okay hun?" Addison asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking that's all."

"Well quit that and let's go get some food before Bailey gives us more things to do."

Finishing the chart that I was supposed to be finishing, I hand it to the nurse before walking off to the cafeteria.

"Oh hey, have you seen the new peds surgeon?" Shaking my head, no, he continues "Oh man, Torres she is hot and word around the on-call rooms is that she bats for your team" he finished wiggling his eyebrows.

"Mark you'll sleep with anything as long as it has a vagina, so I don't really trust your judgement when it comes to women being hot. Also, I've told you about listening to the gossip that goes around this hospital. Only about 25% of it is true."

"Well I wouldn't listen to it so much if you and Addie would let me live vicariously through you, now would I?" Choosing not to answer, we grab some food and sit down.

Just as we begin eating, all three of our pages go off causing us to groan. _'There goes lunch.'_

* * *

 **Arizona's P.O.V.**

"Dr. Robbin's you are needed in the pit." Nurse Colleen tells me, as my pager continues to beep. It's my third day here and I've been going nonstop.

"Okay I am just about done here. Dr. Shane can I trust you to finish up here?"

"O-Of course Dr. Robbins."

"Good. Page me if you need me." I tell him as I remove my gown.

Making it to the pit, I see that there is a lot going on.

"Someone page Peds?"

"Dr. Robbins, over here" Another doctor that I know as Dr. Grey calls me over.

Walking into the trauma room, I see a little boy laying on the gurney, "What do we have?"

"Seven-year-old complaining of stomach pains. Symptoms appear to be that of a ruptured appendix."

"Get me a portable x-ray machine please." I tell the nurse before moving up the head of the little boy that is crying his eyes out.

"Hi sweetie, I am Dr. Robbins. I know that your tummy is hurting right now but we're going to make it all better soon. Right now, I need you to be a brave little soldier for me while I fill around your stomach. Can you do that?"

Receiving a small nod, I begin placing a little pressure on the right side of his stomach then on his left receiving a scream in return.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry sweetie." I say trying to sooth him, "Where's that portable x-ray?!"

"Here you are doctor!" the nurse says, rushing back into the room. After checking, I am able to confirm that it is indeed a ruptured appendix.

"Let's get him to an OR stat! Grey, call and let them know that we're on the way and update the parents then come scrub in." I tell the intern as the patient is rolled out of the room. Turning to follow the gurney, I pull out my scrub cap not looking where I am going and knocking into someone.

"Sorry" I say quickly.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have been running anyway" she yells just as she starts back running toward the pit, supplies in hand.

Stepping on the elevator, I watch as the person disappears into a trauma room. Chuckling, as the door close, I think, _'Her voice sounds so familiar. Almost like- nahh. Focus on your patient Robbins'_

Exiting the OR an hour and a half later, I am exhausted.

"Torres come on you got to go out with us tonight. It's the first night we've all had a night off in a while." _'Torres? Wow, I haven't heard that last name since high school'_ I think to myself.

"I know Mark, but I am tired. I just want to catch up on my sleep before we have to be back in tomorrow night."

"Cal come on, please" ' _Cal? As in Callie? As in Calliope Torres?... No. it can't be.'_ I say to myself, moving behind the desk to grab an iPad to update my patient's information. Chancing a glance up, that's when I see her face. She's too engrossed in her conversation with the guy that she doesn't notice me staring at her. _'Oh my god… it's her.'_ I think to myself. I'd know that smile anywhere.

Continuing to watch her walk down the hallway I can't help but check her out. "Damn puberty was definitely good to her…" I groan, looking at her ass, "…that ass does not quit." I mumble.

"I would have to agree with you on that sister" a voice says, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh my God, did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah you kind of did." The woman says, sticking out her hand, "Teddy, Teddy Altman, cardio."

Shaking her hand, I introduced myself also, "Arizona Robbins, peds."

"Nice to finally meet you Arizona and don't be embarrassed, you're not the first and definitely not the last person to check out Callie Torres" she chuckles.

Glancing in the direction that she went, I say, "Oh yeah? What can you tell me about her?"

"Well she's one of the most promising residents that we have. Word around the hospital is that she's a lady lover and-"

"Is she seeing anyone?" I cut the blonde off.

"Not that I know of." She replies, "but I-"

"Good. See you around Teddy!" I tell her as I walk off heading to my department.

All the way back to my office, I could not get that brunette out of my head. It was literally just like high school all over again. Until this day, I still hate the fact that I lost contact with Calliope. After I moved way, things got really hectic at the new school I was at. One night I was out, met this girl and we began to get to know each other a little. At the time, I really couldn't get Calliope out of my mind, so I was honest with the girl. I told her that I was still stuck on someone and that I really didn't see me and her being anything. Well, she didn't take it well. She took my phone, smashed it and told me to go to hell. Yeah so after that, my parents made me change my number once I got a new phone and because I had long ago run out of storage, all of my things had not been backed up in a long time, Calliope's number being one of them. I tried to find her on social media, but it was just my luck that she had deleted her Facebook and I never got her Instagram or anything. So, I had to live with the fact that I would never talk to her ever again. I was really sad at first and I could only imagine how she felt with our conversations just stopping out of the blue, but it got easier over time. I finished applying to the colleges of my choice and got accepted into Johns Hopkins which was my dream school. I ended up staying there for med school, and my residency. I was even an attending there until this great opportunity came along to head my own department and I immediately jumped at the opportunity.

After seeing Calliope again, I kept trying to figure out how to approach her and that's when it came to me. She's single. I'm single. I made a promise to her that I fully intend to keep. So, for the past two days, I've been slightly stalking Callie trying to establish a good time to put my plan into effect. Surprisingly we haven't crossed paths since we bumped into each other that day, so this is going to be good. I was able to get a glance at the OR board and saw that she is going to be scrubbing in on an ortho case at three meaning that she'll probably be in the cafeteria getting a meal in before heading to the surgery so that is when I will put my plan into motion.

* * *

 **Callie's P.O.V.**

"Hey guys" I smile, sitting my tray down as I take a seat at the table in the cafeteria receiving several greetings in return. "Wow I can't remember the last time that we all ate lunch together." I chuckle.

"Yeah... don't get use to it." Christina and Alex grumble at the same time causing us all to laugh.

"So, Yang you have your first solo surgery coming up, you nervous?" Mark asks

"Why would I be nervous? I'm awesome" she scoffs, and he rolls his eyes.

"Grey I heard that you worked with the new peds surgeon. How is she?"

"Oh Dr. Robbins is awesome. She was actually teaching me. I like her."

"I still haven't met her." I tell them. "I am not on my peds rotation until next week"

"Well I happen to think that you'd like me." A voice from behind me says causing me to immediately turn around. Once my eyes take in the sight in front of me, I smile. Something seems oddly familiar about this woman.

"Dr. Robbins, it's nice to meet you," I hold out my hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Smiling, I see her right arm which I now realize was behind her back, move to reveal a bouquet of red roses. Eyebrows knitting together, I slightly frown until she says, "I think you mean that it's nice to see me again Calliope." _'Calliope? How did she- WAIT. Robbins, blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, dimpled smile?!'_

"Ari-Arizona?" I breath out.

"In the flesh" her smile widens, revealing said dimples, "These are for you." She tells me.

Tears springing to my eyes, I take them from her, standing, "You look even more beautiful than I remember Cal."

"I could say the same... you cut your hair." I gush, touching her shoulder length curls.

Chuckling she says, "You like it?"

"Absolutely." I smile. Arizona is here. She's standing in front of me after ten years. ' _Ten years of not talking or seeing each other.'_ I think to myself and the next thing I know, I am hitting her on the arm with a frown on my face.

"Ouch" she groans, "What-" she goes to ask but sees the glare that I am giving her, "Calliope you have to let me explain."

"Explain how I haven't heard from you in years Arizona. _Years._ Yes, you need to explain."

"And I will. Can we talk later?" she asks, showing her dimples and would you look at that, they still make me swoon. So much so that I can't contain the smile that breaks out on my face.

"Okay" I agree, smelling my flowers.

"So, page me when your free. I don't have any more surgeries for the rest of the day." She says, slowly backing away from me before turning around to walk away.

"Arizona." Stopping, she turns around, looking at me.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I smirk.

Seeing her lips once again curl up in a smile, she walks back toward me, "Calliope Torres over ten years ago I made you a promise. One that I always intended to keep _when_ I saw you again. I asked around and found out that you are indeed single and so am I so will you do me the honor of going out on a date with me?" she asks.

Staring into her eyes, snicker as I pull her into me, connecting my lips with hers kissing her like my life depended on it. Hearing gasps from what I guess is my friends who have been silent throughout this whole ordeal, I make a mental note to explain myself to them.

Finally pulling back after what seemed to me a lifetime, she has a dreamy look on her face, one that I am sure that I'm sporting too. "As if you don't already know the answer" I whisper.

"So that's a yes?"

"Of course, it's a yes you weirdo." I say, nuzzling my nose against hers, "But you still have some explaining to do." I tell her before pulling back completely, turning to my friends who are looking at us like we both grew an extra head.

I chuckle, "I guess _I_ have some explaining to do."

"You think?!" Addison says, as her eyes go back and forth between Arizona and I.

Saying goodbye to Arizona with a promise to see her later so we can talk, I sit back down ready to answer the questions that I know they have. Once my blonde is out of sight, they all start talking a mile a minute but instead of trying to listen, the only thing I can think is, _'I guess some promises really are meant to be kept.'_


	2. Reunited and it Feels So Good!

**Callie's P.O.V.**

"Let me get this straight. You moved away, met a girl, talked for a while but when she wanted to take things further, you told her that you weren't really ready for anything serious, so she smashed your phone?" Nodding, Arizona's eyes meet mine.

Before I can stop myself, a giggle slips out. Covering my mouth, I look away, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh Arizona but it's just-"

"No, no I get it. Now that I look back on it, it is a little funny." She chuckles, causing me to chuckle as well. "Although it wasn't funny then because the only thing that I could think about was losing contact with you."

Sobering up at her words, I smile shyly, "Well apparently someone out there wanted us to be together because I never thought in a million years that I'd actually see you again Zona."

"Not me." She smiles at me, dimples showing full force. "I made you a promise and I knew that I had to see you again in order to fulfill it even if I had to track you down myself."

Spending the next thirty minutes talking about any and everything, we finally decide to part ways and do the job that we are being paid to do but not before confirming our date for Saturday.

Luckily, we were both paged to the pit, so it gives us a little more time together. On the way down, I noticed a few people staring at us and whispering. Word must've gotten around about our little display of affection earlier in the cafeteria.

Apparently, Arizona doesn't notice because she strides through the halls appearing to not be bothered in the slightest.

Taking a page out of her book, I smile, taking the attention in strides and strutting on to the next life that needs me.

* * *

 **Arizona's P.O.V.**

Finally making it to the pit, I look around, not seeing any obvious PEDS cases.

"Did someone page PEDS?" I ask aloud.

"Robbins, Torres over here" I hear the voice of Chief Webber, prompting me into action _. 'So I'll be working with Calliope... interesting.'_

Walking into the trauma room, I see a young girl laying on the gurney with what obviously looks to be at least a broken leg and arm.

"What happened?" I ask, pulling out my stethoscope to begin assessing the situation.

"Katy Hardon 12-year-old female was doing back flips on her trampoline and got too close to the edge. Jumped right up and over the side." _'Oh my, this poor girl'_ I think to myself.

After checking her out, I feel some fluid in her belly, so I tell the intern to book an O.R., "Hi sweetie, I am Dr. Robbins, and this here is Dr. Torres. I know everything hurts right now but soon you are going to take the best nap of your life and when you wake up, we'll have you all patched up. You'll be back to flipping in no time" I smile down at her, seeing the faintest smile in return.

"Let's move people" I tell everyone.

Making it to the O.R. Calliope immediately goes to scrub in while I stand there with Katy. "They're going to put you to sleep now sweetheart, just relax as much as you can for me" I say softly watching as her eyes become heavy. Once she is out, I move to scrub in myself just as Calliope's finishing up.

"You're amazing with her" I hear her say.

"I've had some practice over the years" I smile.

"Oh yeah? Well, keep it up" she smiles, grabbing a towel to dry her hands before leaning in so that her mouth is beside my ear, "I hear that being good with kids is a real turn on these days." She whispers causing my head to whip in her direction, my eyes following her hips as they sway through the door and into the operating room.

Taking a slow and deep breath, I smile to myself _. 'Calm down Robbins. You need to focus Katy not the love of your life.'_ I think to myself.

Five minutes later I am done scrubbing and before I know it, Calliope and I have been in surgery for about two and a half hours now. Glancing down toward her, I see her hard at work on Katy's left leg. _'Man does she look sexy with a drill in her hand.'_

"-that?" Crap, she said something.

Coming out of my thoughts I ask, "I'm sorry?"

The sound of her low chuckle echo's through the room as she hands the drill back to the nurse, "I asked if you remembered the time that you tried to teach me how to play lacrosse? I was running toward the goal and turned to look at you for like a split second and the next thing I know, I am tumbling over the goal and I swore that-"

"Your leg was broken in three different places" we say at the same time, laughing.

"You were so over dramatic" I tell her

"Hey, you weren't the one that was humiliated in front of our classmates" she says, and I can just hear the pout that she's sporting in her tone.

The next few hours go by fairly quickly with us both carrying on a conversation about everything and nothing even including the nurses every once in a while. We were so in tune with each other that we didn't even notice the knowing looks that the scrub nurses were passing amongst themselves.

Scrubbing out of the surgery, my pager begins to sound once again. Looking at it I see that it is none emergent, so I decide to go ahead and update Katy's parents before going up to my department. Walking out of the door, I see Calliope leaning against the wall typing away on her phone.

Looking up at the sound of the door, she smiles, "So that went really well"

"Indeed, it did." I say walking up to her, leaning against the wall with my body facing the side of hers.

"I wouldn't mind having another surgery with you Dr. Robbins... even if it is just to assist" she winks, smile still in place.

"Well Dr. Torres I'll have to see what I can do about that in the near future." I tell her, kissing her cheek and pushing off of the wall to head in the direction of the waiting room.

"Oh, hey a couple of us are going to Joe's, the bar across the street tonight. Would you like to come?"

Smirking, I ask, "Would you like me to come?"

"I'd love for you to come" she grins.

"Then consider me already there. I'll see you later" I say, this time leaving behind a beautiful smiling brunette.

* * *

 **Callie's P.O.V.**

I was so excited that Arizona agreed to come to Joe's with us tonight. If I am being honest, I really want to spend more time with her seeing as to how I just found her again. Today during surgery, we talked and laughed like we were never apart.

The rest of the day pasted fairly quickly and now I am walking through the doors of one of my favorite places, Joe's Bar.

Looking around I see that my friends have already gotten a table, so I head to the bar to order a drink. Glancing around once more, I don't see Arizona, so I guess she hasn't arrived yet.

Receiving my drink, I walk over to the group of surgeons all laughing and talking. Upon my arrival, everyone greets me.

"There's the hot topic of Seattle Grace" Mark jokes. Rolling my eyes, I huff. People have been talking about Arizona and I all day. I even heard one nurses say that she "had her eye on Arizona first" I mean, I didn't know that it was a competition but since it seems that way. Oh well.

Sitting down I say, "I don't know why people are so worried about my business anyways." I glare at them all.

"Come on Cal, everyone is just surprised that's all. We've been at Seattle Grace for six years and not once has anyone seen you have a fling let alone a relationship inside of the hospital then all of a sudden blondie-"

"Arizona." I cut her off.

"Sorry. Then _Arizona_ comes along and the next thing we know, you're showing public affection. With a colleague at that!" Addison finishes, receiving supportive nods from others around the table.

"Yeah Cal, I like blondie-"

"Arizona." I once again correct.

"-but it just took us all by surprise." Cristina says.

I open my mouth to respond but another voice beats me to it. "Sorry I didn't inform you of my intentions before making them known earlier Dr. Yang" Smiling, I turn meeting a set of blue eyes.

"Hey, you made it" I gush, pulling back the chair beside me for her to sit.

"Oooh Callie you didn't tell us that you were inviting our new friend" Mark smiles one of those mischievous smiles as he places his elbows down on the table and placing his chin in his hands.

"Is that a problem?" Arizona asks.

"No" I say immediately followed by no's from around the table. Going through the night we all talk and laugh as my friends get to know Arizona a little and vice versa.

Just when I think the night is whining down, Alex sits forward. "So, Robbins, you went to high school with Callie, right?" she nods.

"Tell us what she was like back then" he says

"Yes! Tell us please she tends to be very vague about that." Cristina says.

Glancing at me Arizona silently asks what it is that I want her to say. Besides Arizona, Addison and Mark are the only two who know about what I went to in high school and I made them swear to never speak about again.

Shrugging I tell her to go ahead as I drink what is left of my drink. Looking back to everyone she smiles, "Calliope was this beautiful shy girl who happened to catch my eye when I first arrived in Miami. She didn't say much to me at first but boy when she became comfortable around me…" Arizona jokes.

Surprised by the fact that she didn't say anything about how I was picked on and a loner, I smile before realization hits me. Hitting her arm, I laugh, "I did not talk that much! I talked when necessary."

"Which was… all of the time?" she chuckles.

My eyes widen as the group bursts out with laughter.

I pout, "Take that back"

She laughs, "You know I'm just joking" she says, kissing the pout off of my lips.

We stay at the bar for another hour before deciding to call it a night. Shrugging my jacket on, I follow Arizona out into the night air.

"Can I walk you to your place Calliope?" she asks.

"Yes, you may." I tell her and we begin our short journey across the street.

Making it to my apartment door, I pull out my keys before turning to look at her only to find that she is already looking at me.

"Today was one of the best days that I've had in a very long time" I tell her honestly.

"I could say the same thing Calliope." She steps closer, running her hand down my cheek, "You've only gotten more beautiful with time. Do you know that?" she asks.

"So, I've been told once or twice" I blush, while she grins. "I can't wait for our date." I tell her.

"Me either. I am going to woo your panties off Ms. Torres. How does that sound?"

"It sounds really good, but who said that I was going to wear any?" I retort, a smirk playing at my lips.

"Oh, sweet Jesus Cal don't do that to me" she laughs, "I can't woo you if I am wondering whether you're going commando or not all night."

I shrug, "Don't ask questions if you don't want an answer." I smile. She leans in connecting our lips.

"I am so glad that I get to keep my promise to you. Right here, right now I am telling you that this is the start of something really awesome Calliope."

"I totally agree Ari" I say, a dreamy sigh leaving my mouth as her lips connect with mine again.

"Well I am going to go. I have an early shift in the morning." She says.

"Okay. Let me know once you get home please" I call after her watching as she disappears into the stairwell.

Letting myself into my apartment, I lean against the door smiling like an idiot at the unexpected events of today. Today. One day. A day that I will remember for the rest of my life because this is the day that the love of my life walked back into my life.

'This the start of something awesome Calliope…' that's what she said to me. Doing a little happy dance all the way to my bedroom, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

Pulling it out, it is then that I realize how long I spent leaning against the door reminiscing on today.

'Hey there beautiful, just wanted to let you know that I made it home safely. I'm going to go to bed now so that tomorrow can arrive, and I can see you again.' – Arizona (heart emoji)

Smiling at her message, I reply telling her good night and that I can't wait to see her again either before laying my phone down on the dresser and heading into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Before I know it, I am lying in my bed, staring at the ceiling and once again thinking about the events of today.

My abuelo always said, "Just like pie crusts, promises are made to be broken but there are ,

…Boy am I glad that this is one of those promises!


	3. Communication is Key

**Arizona's P.O.V.**

If I had to ever describe a dream job, it'd be my own. I mean think about it, I get to save babies, I am the head of my department, so I make my own hours, oh yeah and I work with the woman I love. Most people would think that it gets tiring working with someone that you're dating but it doesn't. Part of the reason being that we work in two different departments. I'm PEDS and Calliope is mainly working in Ortho which I've come to learn is what she loves, and everyone says that she's damn good at it. Of course, I've seen first-hand how good she is, but I like that other people notice it as well.

In the past three months that I've been here, a lot has taken place. I reconnected with Calliope after a very long time which happened on pure accident… the seeing her again part not reconnecting with her. That was always on my list of things that would happen when I saw her again.

Now, you know how we lost contact and I'll bet one of the questions running through your head is, "Why didn't you just... I don't know, call the school or something. Write Callie a letter maybe send it to the school address or whatever." The only answer to that is that I honestly didn't think about that. I mean, I was 17 years old, I didn't think that far ahead. All I knew was that I had a broken phone and no way to get in contact with Calliope.

Anyways, it seems that somebody out there wanted us to be together because I now work in the same hospital as her and after I finish up with my patient, I am going to go meet her for lunch.

"Alright Micah, everything looks great! I'll have a nurse bring in the discharge papers for your parents to sign and you'll be good to go kiddo!" I smile at the little boy whose been under my care for the past two weeks.

Exiting the patient room, I walk toward the nurse's station to ask one of them to get the discharge papers ready. Walking past the slightly open door of the supply closest, I hear something interesting.

"-hasn't even been here six months and Torres already has her eating out of the palm of her hand. I mean what's that about? For the first two weeks of her being here, I tried to get her to go out with me and she turns me down then out of nowhere she's standing in the cafe kissing her little girlfriend."

"Well I heard that they were like a thing in high school, but Robbins left without letting Torres know anything and now after all of this time they realized that they are both still in love with each other."

"Well I don't care what the story is. I mean, it can't be that serious between them because Jenny up in Cardio told me that Dr. Hahn has been trying to stick it hard to Torres for a while now and it seems that she may be starting to ware her down because she agreed to go on a date with her earlier today."

Frowning at the conversation that I hear between the two women; I bite my tongue as I decide that I am done listening to that crap and walk on down the hallway to the nurse's station. Just as I grab one of the tablets to update the patient's info, I hear the storage door open, looking up I see Collene and Ashley walk out with supplies in their hands giggling like little schoolgirls.

Looking back down at the tablet it takes everything in me not to walk up to them and confront them about their little conversation that I overheard.

Finishing up, I place the tablet back on its charging station before moving to head to office before going to meet Calliope and our friends for lunch, but I am stopped by a voice that I really don't want to hear.

"Hey Dr. Robbins" Collene says in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Giving her a tight smile, I greet her back, before turning to continue on but once again I am stopped by her voice.

"Do you have a few minutes? I wanted to ask something about one of my patients" she says

Sighing, I slowly turn around, "Will the patient die in the next 1 hour if I do not answer this question right now?" I ask, by now she can tell that something is not right with me because I am not being the usual nice person that I am but she is quickly about to realize that when you do things such as disrespecting my relationship, you don't get to see the nice side of me.

"Well, no, but-" she starts but I cut her off

"Ok then. I can answer the question later on but right now, I am going to have lunch with my girlfriend. She hates it when I'm late and I don't want to disappoint her because after all I am wrapped around her finger, aren't I?" I say, watching as realization crosses her face and she eyes go wide.

"If you'll excuse me" I say politely, leaving her standing there not knowing what just happened.

Making it to my office, I grab my phone and place down some charts that need to be signed off on later before making my way down to the cafeteria where I immediately spot Callie sitting at the table with Mark, Cristina, and Addison.

They haven't spotted me just yet, so I decide to go ahead and grab my food. Once I pay for it, I look up ready to head in the direction of the person of my affections but what I see stops me immediately in my tracks.

Looking ahead, I see Erica Hahn, sitting down in the empty seat beside Calliope while placing her hand on her knee. Watching, I see Calliope slightly move her leg enough to cause the hand to fall which make me smile slightly but I can't help my mind going back to the conversation I overheard earlier.

 _'_ _Does Calliope have feelings for Erica? I mean she did just shrug her hand off of her but maybe she did that because they are in a room full of people. Is Calliope seeing other people? We haven't had that talk but I just assumed that we both felt the same way because I am definitely not seeing anyone else BUT we haven't had sex yet and as whorish as it may sound, I usually sleep with the person I'm with no later than the 3_ _rd_ _date and Calliope and I have been on several dates, I mean we've been seeing each other for almost four months now. I will admit that I've had to take my fair share of cold showers, but I just thought that Calliope wasn't ready yet but what if she isn't ready because she's sleeping with Erica or because she wants to be with her. Is she just biding her time with me? I mean she did say that she didn't think that she'd ever see me again and-'_

"Hey Robbins, you okay? You've been standing in the same spot for the past 5 minutes." I hear Derek Shepperd say from beside me snapping me out of my trans.

Looking over to him, I give him a fake smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got caught up in my head. It happens sometimes." I tell him.

"Well come on, let's go sit with everyone. You know you have to eat when you can." He jokes and I chuckle.

Walking behind him toward the table, I see that there are only two empty chairs on the other side of the table so I sit in the one and would you look at that it's right across from Erica Hahn.

* * *

 **Callie's P.O.V.**

Looking at the time, I realize that Arizona should've been down here by now. She surgery ended almost thirty minutes ago. I hope nothing went wrong. Sitting with Mark, Addie, and Cristina we chat about the things we've been doing today and currently Cristina is going on and on about she played God in the OR early this morning to save a man's life. As she's talking, I kind of zone out as my mind goes to the next two days that I have of which Arizona conveniently has off as well. I was thinking of asking her if she wanted to get out of the city even if just for a little while. We could have a small vacation, if you could call it that seeing as to how our travel options are limited because it is only two measly days, but we can think of it as a trial run for the real thing to see how things go. Who knows, maybe we'll finally get to seal the deal… if you know what I mean.

Feeling something lightly hit my leg, I look up catching Addie's gaze as her eyes shift to the right of me and it is then that I realize someone is standing beside me. "Hey Cal" the voice of Erica Hahn rings throughout my ears.

Putting a polite smile on my face, I greet her back. "May I sit?" she asks

"Actually-" I start, trying to let her know that the seat was empty because Arizona had not arrived yet, but I am cut off by her quickly pulling the chair away from the table and placing her butt in it.

Sighing to myself, I mumble, "Go right ahead."

"So, are we still on for tonight?" she asks, piquing the interest of the other three people at the table.

"Um, yeah, as long as no emergencies come up." I tell her, a less than enthusiastic smile on my face.

"Great!" she smiles.

"What you two up to tonight? I thought you would've spending the start of your two-day vacation with-"

Addison says but is cut off by Erica, _'man, she really doesn't like to hear herself talk'_ I think to myself.

"Calliope and I-"

"Callie" I quickly correct her

"Oh, right, sorry. Callie and I are going to this new club over on tenth to get a few drinks" she tells them, and I quickly jump in.

"Yeah, I've heard that it's a great place. You guys should come!" I say to them, with a pleading look on my face not noticing the slightly frown that appears on Erica's face.

Smirking, Mark says, "Oh no, we couldn't impose"

"Please, I insist" I say a little too desperately causing Addison to look away as a giggle makes its way out of her mouth.

Quickly gathering myself, I say, "I mean, it can be a group thing. You guys can get to know Erica a bit more. Yang I hear that after 8 pm the have unlimited Tequila for $25." I finish, seeing that her interest has been peeked.

"What time? Mer and I will be there" she says but before I can answer, I feel a hand on my knee. Turning to a set of blue eyes that are not nearly as beautiful as my girlfriends, I move my leg over feeling the hand slip out its reach.

"Callie, I thought that it was just going to us hanging out" Erica says, and I can see that she's slightly annoyed.

"Well, yeah, we are. There's just a few extra people tagging along." I tell her. ' _There is no way I am going to be alone with this woman who won't take no for an answer'_ I think to myself just say I see two people walking up to the table and one of them happens to be my sexy blonde.

Watching as she sits in a chair across from me that just so happens to be right in front of Erica, I try to silently will her eyes to meet mine. Finally, she glances at me, smiling but I notice that it isn't her usually full smile that is reserved just for me. It doesn't quite reach her eyes.

As time we go on to eat lunch and conversing with each other. I notice that no one really brings Erica into the conversation, so I do my best to try and include her. Meredith, Teddy, and Alex eventually showed up and Cristina took that time to bring up out group outing tonight and I see everyone agree thankfully even Arizona.

Just as I decide that I need to try and talk to her soon, pagers sound around the table. I watch as Addison, Teddy, and Mark pull out their pagers seeing that there's a 911 in the pit causing them to quickly get up and throw out their trash before promising to see us all tonight and heading towards the next case that awaits them.

Seeing that we've been lucky enough to sit through a nice lunch for about 45 minutes, we all decide that it's about time to get back to work so slowly everyone starts to get up and throw out their trash before heading back to their departments.

"Hey Cal, I actually have some time. I don't have to be in surgery for another 30 minutes. Can I walk you back up to Ortho?" I hear Erica ask.

Without taking my eyes off of the beautiful creature that's about to walk out of the cafeteria laughing about something that Alex said, I say, "I'm actually not going straight back up there. Catch you later?" I ask, as I walk away not waiting for a response.

Jogging to catch the elevator door before it closes, I slip through it, noticing that Arizona is standing there alone. _'Alex must've gone to find something or someone to do'_ I think to myself.

"Hey there" I smile.

"Hi Calliope" she responses with a small smile.

Just as I open my mouth to ask if she's okay, the doors to her floor open and she steps off. "I'll see you later?"

Frowning, I step off the elevator as well "Do you have a patient?" I ask, and she shakes her head prompting me to grab her hand and lead into the closest on-call room glad to see that it is empty.

"Ok, I can tell you you're pissed with me. What'd I do?" I ask even though I am pretty sure I know the reason.

"I'm not pissed" she says.

"Then what are you because we just had lunch with our friends, and you didn't say one word to me. All you did was smile and I can tell that even that was forced" I tell her.

"Are we seeing other people?" she asks after a few quiet seconds between us.

"What? I- No. Are you interested in some else?" I ask, feeling my heartbeat pound in my chest and not in a good way.

"No but you are" she says

"Huh? Arizona I'm not seeing anyone other than you babe. What are you talking about?"

"Erica" she says, and realization hits me causing a smile to make its way onto my face.

"See? You get a stupid grin on your face just from hearing her name. Just tell me, are you guys getting serious?" she asks and instead of answering the only thing I can stand there and do is smile.

"Is she the reason that we haven't had sex because I thought it was just because you weren't ready. Why didn't you tell me that you were-" her rambling finally comes to a stop once my lips make contact with hers. She resists at first trying to pull back, but I wrap my arm around her waist pulling her body flush against mine. I run my tongue across her bottom lip and she immediately grants me access. We stand there for what feels like forever enjoying the feel of our tongues wrestling with each other but in actuality it's only a few minutes.

Pulling back I see a goofy smile playing at her lips as I place one more kiss on them before leading her over to the bed and we sit down.

"Baby, first of all, you're mine and I am yours. Hopefully the kiss we just shared helped to reassure you of that. We are exclusive. I tell anybody who asks that you, Arizona Robbins, are my girlfriend and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon. I am not dating, nor have I ever dated Erica. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I didn't tell you before because it wasn't important, but Erica has been trying to get me to go out with her since before you started here. You know that before you, I have never dated someone from this hospital which now that I look back on it is probably the biggest reason that none of those relationships worked out." We both chuckles, "I am nothing more than a conquest to Erica Hahn. When she first arrived here, she became friends with Dr. Almery Khan who was the head of peds before you got here. No one liked either of them, so it was like they bonded over them being everyone's enemy. Well, you know how the gossip mill works around here and before long, it was said that they were together. After months of speculation, they finally went public with their relationship and all was well but then Dr. Kahn apparently was sleeping with some guy from Dermatology claiming that she wanted to make sure she was a lesbian." Seeing a confused look cross Arizona's face, I chuckle and shrug, "Hey, I don't know. I just know what was told to me. Anyways, they were at odds for a while and one night one of the interns who's no longer here cut a patients L-VAD wire." Arizona's eyes widen.

"Yeah, crazy right? Erica and Almery had a difference of opinion on how everything was handled when it came to how to situation was handled and that just added fuel to the fire. One thing led to another and the next thing we know, we're all receiving emails saying that Dr. Khan turned in her letter of resignation. Apparently, she and Erica got into this big fight and Almery told Erica that she wasn't lesbian enough for her and took off in the middle of the night. Last I heard, she was working at Hopkins I think" I shrug.

"After Almery said that, Erica really took it to heart because apparently she ''saw leaves" with Almery and was head over hills for her so she took it upon herself to get as much experience under her belt as possible."

"So, she…" Arizona trials off, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, she slept with her fair share of nurses throughout this hospital. Everyone likes to joke and say that the only nurses that are safe are the ones in Cardio cause apparently those are 'off limits. In simple terms, she doesn't want to piss where she eats."

Laughing Arizona says, "Okay, where do you come into all of this?" she asks.

"Well, a few months ago, I was at Joe's one night after a long shift to unwind a little. I saw Erica sitting in a corner alone, so I decided to do something that no one else bothered to do… I gave her a chance. I grabbed another drink and went to talk to her. We talked all night about everything and nothing. It was then that I realized that she wasn't as bad as people made her out to be. They just didn't know her. So, we slowly became friends. Every once in a while, I'd see her while the gang and I were at Joes and I'd invite her to join us. Of course, it was always a bit awkward, but it wasn't too bad. Mark would always joke with us and play at the idea of a relationship, but I knew that I didn't feel that way about her. I guess somewhere along the way Erica started developing feelings for me because one night we were out she tried to kiss me and when I stopped her, she went on and on about how she and I could be good together and what not. I quickly shut her down and told Mark to stop joking around about us because she was apparently taking it seriously so everything went back to normal for a while and we went back to occasionally hanging out here and there, Erica went back to sleeping with anything that walked and then you came back into my life." I smile.

"And my guess is that, that is what triggered her attempts to get me to go out with her. She's been asking me out just about every week since we started dating. I've shut her down time and time again, but she won't take no for an answer, so I finally gave in and suggested that we go to a place with a lot of people and that's when she suggested Onix. So, I thought, why not? I could turn it into a group thing that way I wouldn't be alone with her and hopefully if she sees us together and how happy we are, she'll let this dream of her and I being together go because at this point I think she just wants me because she now knows that she can't have me."

"I see what you're saying babe, but do you honestly think that'll work? She doesn't even acknowledge me or our relationship Calliope."

"I know Ari and if tonight doesn't work then I'll cut ties once and for all. I just hate to lose her as a friend because before this she was a great person to hang out with."

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions... it's just that I overheard the nurses talking earlier and they were saying how she asked you out and you said yes."

"It's okay baby. The good thing is that you let me explain and didn't completely jump off of the deep end. Thank you for listening" I tell her, connecting our lips in a sweet kiss.

What started out as innocent quickly turns into something more when I feel Arizona gently pushing me to lay back on the bed.

Groaning as she breaks the kiss, her lips move to my neck which feels amazing. Taking the opportunity while my mouth is not preoccupied, I stutter out, "B-Babe"

"Hmm" she groans, sucking on m pulse point causing me to moan.

"You- Jesus Ari that feels good - You know that we both have the next couple of days off" I finally get out.

Pulling back she looks at me, "Yeah, what's up?" she asks

"Well, I was thinking that maybe tonight I could look for a little place where we can get away for those two days and be alone" I suggest seeing a smile work its way onto her face.

"Calliope Torres are you trying to get me alone so that you can have your way with me?" she asks

Chuckling, I nod, "Yes" I tell her, and she laughs into my neck

As our laughter dials down, my hands rub up and down her thighs, "What do you say?"

"I say, let's go already." she jokes, leaning down to kiss my lips, "I can't wait to spend two uninterrupted days with you baby" she smiles.


	4. Get A Clue

**Callie's P.O.V.**

 _*knock**knock*_

I hear at my front door. "It's open!" I yell knowing that it's most likely Arizona.

"Hey babe" my blonde greets, confirming my suspicions. Finishing the last bit of my make-up, I make my way back into my bedroom where I see my girlfriend sprawled out on my bed reminding me of the many times, she did that when we were in high school.

"Hey baby" I smile, leaning over to peck her lips before moving to my closet.

"I know I'm early," Arizona starts as I find the perfect outfit for tonight and pull it from the closet before shedding my robe, "but I was bored at home so I figured-" Arizona starts but goes silent.

Looking up, I see her eyes glued to my body, causing me to smile. "Um, hello?" I say, reaching over to lift up her chin effectively closing her mouth.

Shaking her head as she clears her throat, she runs her hands up and down her thighs, "Uh, sorry Calliope. It's just, I-I've never seen this much of you before" she says softly, blushing.

Chuckling, I say, "Well I just wanted to give you a preview of what tomorrow night will intel."

"Man do I need tomorrow to hurry up" she groans.

"Relax Ari, we've waited 3 months, not to mention the last ten years so I am sure that you can last," I glance at the clock, "17 or so more hours"

Running her eyes over my body one last time as I pull on my dress, she says, "Speak for yourself woman" and I laugh, turning my back to her.

"Will you zip me up please?" I ask nicely, walking over to stand in front of her.

Not even a minute later, I feel her hands on my hips as they slowly move to my zipper. What I didn't expect was to feel her lips trail light kisses up my back as she pushed the zipper to a close.

Biting my lip, I whip around once she's done, wrapping my arms around her neck, "You look beautiful tonight" I say softly.

"Me? Cal you're the one in the _sexy_ ass romper and _those_ heels. Now, not only am I going to have to bat Erica off of you but everyone else with eyes too." She jokes and I chuckle.

"Don't worry, I only have eyes for you so Erica and everyone else can try as hard as they want to, but you are the one taking me home tonight" I whisper softly against her lips.

"God, you're hot" she groans, "Can't we just skip tonight and stay here? I promise that I'd make it worth your while" she smirks.

"Nope" I smile, "I am technically the one who's dragging everyone out, so it'd be rude of me not to show up"

Releasing a playful exaggerated sigh, "I guess you're right" she says, leaning in for one last kiss before pulling back completely, "We better get a move on anyways. You ready?" she asks.

"Yeah, let me just slip on my shoes and grab my purse." I tell her and two minutes later we are heading out of the door.

Twenty minutes later we arrive at the club and I must say that this place is nice. It isn't as packed as I thought it'd be, but I guess that's because it's the middle of the week.

Looking around, we see that we're the first to arrive, so we grab a booth.

"Cal, I'm going to grab us some drinks. What would you like?" Arizona asks.

"I'll just take a ginger ale for now. Thanks babe" I smile, watching as she walks across the floor to the bar.

I am nervous about how tonight will go. I am hoping that after a while, Erica will get the picture and give up on this little fantasy of her and I hooking up.

"Wow, you look great Callie" I hear a voice say, bringing me out of my thoughts. Looking up I see Erica standing there smiling.

"Um, Erica, hey." I smile, "Thank you. You look" I give her once over and I must admit that she cleans up nice but she's nothing compared to Arizona, "great, too."

"Thanks" she says, smile not leaving her face, "May I?" she asks.

"Yeah, of course" I say, gesturing for her to sit in the booth across from me but again like earlier she decides to it right beside me.

"Uh, Erica-" I start but am immediately cut off by Mark and Addison's arrival.

"Hey Cal" they both say, sitting down in the booth across from me, completely ignoring the woman next to me. Meeting the redhead's eyes, I subtly gesture to Erica silently telling her to speak.

Rolling her eyes, Addison puts on her infamous fake smile, "Dr. Hahn, glad you could make it tonight."

"Well Dr. Montgomery, it was originally mine and Callie's idea before she went and invited you guys so why wouldn't I be here?" Erica replies, placing her hand on my knee to which I move over enough for it to drop.

"We were banking on that being your turn away point" Mark says, and I sigh. _'This is not going to be good, where the hell is Arizona?'_ I think to myself.

"Oh, look more people have arrived" I hear the voice of my girlfriend say as she approaches the table. Immediately spotting the person sitting beside me, she sends a smirk my way.

Unlike with the blonde sitting beside me both, Mark and Addie, are quick to speak to my blonde girlfriend.

"Hey guys" she greets with the cutest dimpled smile on her face before she sits down beside Mark.

Sending her a silent apology, she shakes her head telling me not to worry about it. Arizona, being the people the nicest person ever, strikes up a conversation and even attempts to include Erica. Not long after, Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Teddy and Alex arrive, and the party is in full swing.

I am wrapped up in a conversation with Cristina when I feel a tap on my shoulder. Turning, I am face to face with Erica.

"Want to dance?" she asks, and my eyes slightly widen.

"Uh, no-" I start but she cuts me off.

"Come on, it's just one dance." She says, turning to look at Arizona. "Dr. Robbins, would you mind if I took Callie for a dance?" she asks.

Eyebrows furrowed, Arizona sends me a confused look as if to say, "Why is she asking me?"

"Um, sure, I guess. Calliope's a big girl, she can speak for herself" Arizona says, politely.

Whipping back around to me, Erica holds out her hand, "Well?"

"Sure." I say reluctantly.

Standing, I can feel everyone's eyes on Erica and I as she leads me to the dance floor.

* * *

 **Arizona's P.O.V.**

Tonight, hasn't been as bad as I thought it'd be. Erica is acting like her usual rude self but I am being the bigger person because they say that if you want to really hurt someone, be kind to them even when they aren't to you and its proving to be right because I can see that she's a bit thrown off when she says something snarky and I just brush it off.

I've been keeping an eye on Calliope all night to be sure she's okay. Since I returned from the bar with our drinks, she's had this uncomfortable look on her face because of how close Erica has been sitting next to her but I am not going to intervene unless she wants me to because I mean after all, Calliope got herself into this situation by agreeing to this mess in the first place.

Laughing at a story that Teddy is telling about her many adventures in college, our conversation is interrupted by Erica.

"Dr. Robbins, would you mind if I took Callie for a dance?" she asks.

The words hell no are on the tip of my tongue right now but I know that's what she wants me to say and I do not control what Callie does.

"Um, sure I guess. Calliope's a big girl, she can speak for herself" I say, politely.

Whipping back around to Callie, Erica holds out her hand, "Well?"

Callie's eyes dart to mine for a quick second, "Sure." She says reluctantly.

Watching as they stand up and head to the dance floor, I feel Alex nudge me. "Dude you just going to let her take your girl for a dance?" she asks.

"First off, I trust Calliope, she's just being nice" I tell them all as we watch the two out on the dance floor. Seeing Erica put her arm around Callie's waist, mind my goes back to one of the best and worst times in high school.

 ****Flashback****

 _"_ _Hey Cal" Arizona smiles, jogging up to the brunette._

 _"_ _Arizona, hey" Callie smiles, continuing to pull the books that she needs for a next class out of her locker._

 _"_ _So, uh, are you going to the dance this Friday?" the blonde asks, biting her lip nervously._

 _"_ _I wasn't planning on it. I don't have anyone to go with and I am not going to spend my Friday night alone at a dance when I can be alone at home, watching Netflix."_

 _"_ _Go with me." The blonde blurts out, catching both herself and the brunette off guard._

 _"_ _W-What?" Callie asks._

 _"_ _I, I said go with me. I don't have anyone to go with either, but I have to be there because the team is sponsoring it." she explains, "Please?"_

 _"_ _W-Why me?" Callie asks softly._

 _"_ _Why not you? You're my best friend and we'll have fun I just know it." she smiles, making sure to pop her dimples._

 _"_ _Um, okay, sure."_

 _"_ _Awesome! My chauffer a.k.a. mom I will pick you up around 7 that way we can go to that burger place that you love so much before we go." The blonde winks before walking off to get to her next class._

 _Sighing, Callie turns back to her locker, zeroing in on a picture of her and Arizona that the blonde had her mother take of them. "What have I gotten myself into?" she asks herself_. 'How do you go to a dance with your crush, but only as friends?'

 _Friday came a lot quicker than Callie thought it would. She had been hoping that something would come up so that she wouldn't be able to attend tonight's event but when you're going with one of the most popular people in the school, word travels fast. With that, that means that Aria, Callie's younger sister heard about it and of course she told their mom who insisted that they go dress shopping. So long story short, there was no way out of this one._

 _Looking at herself in the mirror, Callie can't help but smile because she actually does look nice tonight._

 _"_ _Are you re-" the brunettes dad barges into her room, stopping in his tracks when she sees her daughter standing there looking as beautiful as ever._

 _"_ _Oh mija, you look beautiful." He gushes, moving over to her and placing a kiss on her forehead._

 _"_ _You really think so papi? I-I-" Callie stutters, now having second thoughts._

 _"_ _Stop it Calliope. You look beautiful and everyone at that dance is going to envy you" he smiles._

'Oh, they'll envy me alright' _she thinks to herself opening her mouth to respond to her dad but she is cut off by the sound of the doorbell._

 _"_ _Oh, that must be Arizona" I tell my dad, "Could you tell her that I'll be down in a second?"_

 _"_ _Sure thing sweetie" he says, walking back downstairs to greet my best friend._

 _Looking back at her reflection, the brunette takes a deep breath._ 'You've got this Callie. You're just going with Arizona. You guys are going to have fun and the none of the rest matters' _she tells herself before grabbing her purse and heading down the stairs._

 _Seeing her favorite blonde standing at the bottom with her family laughing at something Aria is saying, everyone's attention turns to me once I clear my throat._

 _"_ _Hey Ari" I smile shyly_

 _"_ _Hey Cal" she smiles back, stepping forward. "I, uh, I bought this for you." She says, holding up a corsage, "Well technically my mom made me buy it. Not that I didn't want to buy it for you it's just that you know that I'm not good at picking these things out and my mom-" she stops when I place my finger against her lips._

 _"_ _It's beautiful Arizona. Thank you" I tell her, holding up my wrist for her to slide it on._

 _We spend ten more minutes at my house allowing my parents to take a few pictures of us before heading out. We go to my favorite burger place which proved not to be our brightest idea because with our outfits, we didn't want to mess them up and burgers aren't exactly something that you can eat nicely. Nonetheless, we made it through without wasting anything on ourselves and before I know it, we are pulling up to the gym where the dance is being held._

 _Walking in, I could feel the eyes staring at us and I don't know how Arizona did it but she continued on smiling and greeting people as if nothing was wrong._

 _We found two seats at one of the tables where many of Arizona's teammates had taken up residence. Surprisingly they greeted us both without hesitation before breaking off into separate conversations. Looking around, I notice that it seems as if the entire school decided to show up tonight which, I guess, is good for the lacrosse team since all of the proceedings from tonight will be going to them._

 _"_ _Want anything to drink?" Arizona asks me._

 _"_ _Yeah, sure, but I can get it. Stay here and talk to your friends" I smile, standing to head over to the refreshments._

 _Glancing over the items displayed, I decide to grab two chocolate chip cookies for myself and two sugar for Arizona since they are her favorite. I wouldn't be surprised if she's the only reason that they even have them tonight._

 _Moving over to the punch, I grab a glass before turning to head back to the table but as my eyes land on their desired destination, there is an empty seat where Arizona was just sitting not even five minutes ago._

 _Looking around, I catch sight of her now on the dance floor with Janney Winters, a girl that I know has been interested in Arizona since she first arrived here._

 _Right now, I know that I look like an idiot because I am just standing here with the plate of cookies and my punch staring at the two as they laugh and talk._

 _I am so caught up in my thoughts that I don't hear someone walk up to me._

 _"_ _Awe, don't like what you see Cantaloupe?" the voice says, breaking my concentration._

 _"_ _Uh, uh" I say, turning and coming face to face with non-other than Lauren, "Huh?"_

 _"_ _What, cat got your tongue?" she scoffs, "You heard what I said. Don't think that I haven't seen the way you look at Arizona."_

 _Tensing my jaw, I look down at my feet as she continues, "You know that she'll never want_ you _of all people. You'll be nothing more than her little sidekick that does her homework or something." She pauses._

 _"_ _You-You don't know what you're talking about." Not replying, she glances over my shoulder, "Oh, I don't? Well I guess_ that _won't bother you then" she says gesturing for me to turn around and once I do, I immediately regret it because there is Arizona and Janney standing there with their lips locked together._

 _Feeling the familiar sting of tears in my eyes, I sigh, "Oh, are you going to cry?" The brunette laughs, moving closer to me._

 _"_ _Don't you get it? She doesn't want you like that, hell, I don't even know why she wants you as a friend." She continues and as I sit there listening to her harsh words which I cannot help but think are true. What would Arizona want with a nobody like me when she can have Janney, the junior star point guard._

 _Placing the plate and punch down on the table, I hightail it toward the exit trying to leave before everyone sees the water works leaving Lauren standing there laughing at my misery._

 _Making it out of the gym to the quad, I sit and listen to the water fountain as the water shoots out of the top only to fall down into the pool of water._

 _I knew tonight was a bad idea. I was stupid for letting Arizona talk me into coming here in the first place._

 _A few minutes pass and I have finally managed to stop crying. Deciding to call my parents to come pick me up, I pull my phone out of my clutch and begin dialing. Just as the phone starts to ring, I feel someone sit beside me._

* * *

 ** _Arizona's P.O.V._**

 _So far tonight has been going great! Although we didn't make the best choice with where we ate, it was fun watching each other attempt to each our burgers 'lady-like'. Then again, we have fun with anything we're doing._

 _I knew how nervous Calliope was for tonight, so I wanted to make tonight fun for her._

 _Sitting here at the table with her and my teammates, I am listening to Brooke talk about some new plays that coach introduced at practice the other day while silently trying to work up the nerve to ask Calliope to dance._

 _Deciding to start off small, I excuse myself from the one-sided conversation with Brooke and turn to my favorite brunette._

 _"_ _Want anything to drink?" I ask her._

 _"_ _Yeah, sure, but I can get it. Stay here and talk to your friends" she smiles, standing to head over to the refreshments table._

 _Watching as she surveys the table, I can tell just by the way that she suddenly stops that she sees the two items that I specifically requested for tonight, just for her._

 _I am broken out of my trance by a tap on my shoulder. Turning, I see Janney Winters smiling down at me. I know that Janney has liked me since I first started here, she doesn't really make it a secret. So far, I've been able to come up with excuses as to why she and I can't hangout, and you'd think that she'd take the hint, but I think that she thinks I am just playing hard to get._

 _"_ _Hey Arizona" she red-head smiles_

 _"_ _Janney, hey. How's your night going?" I ask being polite._

 _"_ _Pretty good but do you know what would make it even better?" she asks._

 _Lifting my eyebrow in question, she continues, "You agreeing to dance with me." She says loud enough for my teammates to hear and of course they begin to urge me to go._

 _Glancing back over at Calliope, I see her back still to me as I silently will her to come back to the table but of course I have no luck._

 _"_ _Uh, sure" I say somewhat reluctantly but also not wanting to hurt the girl's feelings._

 _Squealing, Janney grabs my hand pulling me out of my seat and onto the dance floor. We stand there swaying back and forth to the beat of the song and I must admit that she is a pretty good dancer._

 _"_ _You know, for someone who has to be coordinated on the field, you're not that coordinated when it comes to dancing" she jokes, causing me to laugh._

 _"_ _Yeah well, now you understand why I've been sitting at the table for most of the night."_

 _"_ _You know that I could always teach you sometime" she says, winking at me, "I'll bet that I can teach you a few things" she mumbles as she moves closer to me and before I know it, I am feeling her lips against mine._

'What the hell?!' _I think to myself,_ 'Push her away Arizona. This is not what you want… WHO you want.' _I continue to myself trying to get my body to respond to the signals that my brain is trying to transmit._

 _Finally coming to my senses and push her away from me, and out of the corner of my eye I see the familiar silhouette exiting the gym doors._

 _'_ _Oh crap, Calliope' I think to myself, mentally face palming myself._

 _"_ _Um, I'm sorry Arizona. I just-" Janney starts trying to explain._

 _"_ _Look it's okay but I am just going to come out and say that you're not really my type Janney. Your sweet and really talented but I'm not interested in you like that. Sorry" I quickly tell her before heading toward the same exit that Calliope left out of._

 _Finding her sitting by the fountain with her phone up to her ear. I move to sit next to her. When she notices me, she immediately hangs up the phone turning the screen off but not before I saw who she was calling._

 _"_ _You were calling your dad?" I ask._

 _"_ _Yeah, I, um, I'm ready to go home and I figured that you wouldn't be ready anytime soon" she says, and I can tell by the rasp tone that she has been crying. It is then when I realize that she definitely saw what happened._

 _"_ _Calliope I-"_

 _"_ _No, it's okay Arizona you can go back inside and have fun with Janney." She says with a forced smile._

 _"_ _I don't want to have fun with her. Calliope I wanted to spend tonight having fun with you. That's why I wanted you to come" I tell her honestly watching as she finally makes eye contact with me._

 _"_ _What?" she asks confused, "But why, I'm just a nobody and JANNEY WINTERS kissed you but yet you're out here with me."_

 _"_ _Well, one, you're not a nobody. You are my favorite person in the world" I tell her, smiling being sure to pop my dimples, "and yes Janney kissed me, but I pushed her away Calliope. Yes, she's hot and nice and athletic but I don't want her…" I trail off. 'I want you.' I say silently to myself._

 _"_ _I'm your favorite person?" she asks, and I laugh._

 _"_ _Really that's all you got from that?" I ask playfully and she nods._

 _"_ _Well, yeah, Cal you're my best friend of course you're my favorite person" I tell her sweetly watching as she cheeks redden._

 _Hearing the beginning chords of A Thousand Years begin to play inside the gym, I stand holding out my hand. "May I have this dance?"_

 _Seeing a look of doubt cross her face, I sigh dramatically before pulling her up to me, wrapping my arms around her back._

 _Slowly I feel her relax in my arms and I smile as her arms come up to wrap around my neck before leaning her head down on my shoulder. "Thank you, Ari," she whispers._

 _"_ _No need to thank me. There's nobody I'd rather be dancing with right now" I say softly, kissing her head._

 ****End of Flashback****

Watching Callie and Erica on the dance floor, I start to realize what it must've felt like for Callie to watch Janney and I dance all those years ago let alone watching us kiss. Oh, how different things could've been had I, one, acted on my feelings and, two, stayed in Miami.

 _Erica – 1; Robbins – 0_

"Robbins!" Mark nudges me.

Breaking out of my trans, I turn my attention to him, "What?"

Gesturing for me to turn back to the dance floor, I look now seeing that Erica is now practically grinding into an uncomfortable looking Calliope.

Clenching my jaw, I stand up, "That's it." I say more to myself than anything but loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"That-a-girl Robbins! Go get your woman!"

Moving across the floor, I find myself standing beside my girlfriend and her admirer.

Clearing my throat, I say, "Uh, can I cut in?"

"Oh, we're no-" Erica starts.

"Yes!" Callie cuts the blonde off, reaching out to grab my hand. Laughing at her eagerness, I pull her to me effectively breaking her out of Erica's hold.

"But Cal we were dancing" Erica says obviously not pleased with the turn of events.

"Sorry Erica but _girlfriend_ trumps _friend_ " my brunette says being sure to emphasize the words girlfriend and friend. Seeing Erica's face drop at this, I can't help but feel slightly sorry for her because I was once in her shoes. I mean, being around someone that you have feelings for is not easy especially when you know that you can't have them. It was the same thing that Calliope and I went through in the past although slightly different because she wasn't with anyone but still the feeling is the same.

Sulking back the table, I watch as Erica plops back down in the booth, eyes never leaving Calliope and me.

"Thank you" Callie says, leaning in to place a kiss on the corner of my mouth.

"No problem ma'am. I had to save my lady from distress." I joke, chuckling just as a I feel a sharp pain in my arm letting me know that Calliope just hit me.

"Ow" I pout, "what was that for? That's no way to treat the person who just saved you from whatever the hell that was."

"Yeah well you wouldn't have had to save me if you had just told her that you weren't comfortable with us dancing together in the first place." Callie whines.

"Well I wouldn't have had to do that had you straight up told Erica that you're not interested in her and declined this little outing" I tell her, smirk playing at my lips as she rolls her eyes.

"Baby I told you that I didn't want to be rude" she sighs.

"I know, and that's one of the things that I love most about you Calliope, but sometimes you have to just rip the bandage off. Agreeing to things like this is just leading her on and letting her think that she has a chance which we both know is not true" I say before giving her the side eye, "Or does she?" I question her in a joking manner prompting her to once again hit me.

Laughing, I wrap my arms around her waist, "Hey now, you keep on hitting me and someone's going to call SPD on you for public domestic violence" I tell her.

Smiling her wraps her arms around my neck, "Oh please, these are love taps. They don't even hurt."

"Eh, I beg to differ. I mean, you break bones for a living. You're pretty strong Calliope" I say and watch as a flash of guilt crosses her eyes.

"Ari, I'm sorry I-"

"No, no hey, I was just kidding babe. They don't hurt. I promise" I tell her quickly and just like that I catch a glimpse of the old Calliope. The insecure and shy Calliope that I first fell in love with.

In high school, Callie wasn't exactly skinny, but she wasn't exactly fat either. She had curves. Curves that all of the girls wish they had but she never showed them off. She always felt that she was fat and that nobody wanted someone who looked like her but she was totally wrong because I did and still do even though her she has gotten a bit smaller due to the obvious growth spurt that she must've hit somewhere between her sophomore and senior year.

"I-I'm sorry. I just-"

"I know." I tell her, "You don't have to apologize" I tell her, placing my hand on her cheek before leaning in for a sweet kiss.

Pulling back, I watch as she slowly releases a breath before opening her eyes, "How about after this dance we go back to the table, have another drink, and I'll tell Erica the truth."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes. It's not fair to you or her if I 'keep leading her on'" she says, repeating my words from earlier.

Nodding, I smile, "I'll be right by your side babe." I tell her, pulling her into one last kiss before spinning her out then back to me.

"Where did that come from?"

"Oh Calliope I would've thought that you of all people would remember how awesome my dance moves are" I joke and she laughs as I start doing some weird move making myself look like a fool in front of everyone in this place tonight but as long as it puts a smile on her face, I don't mind.

* * *

 **Mark's P.O.V.**

"Are you guys seeing this?" Meredith cringes as we all continue to watch this God-awful excuse for dancing between Callie and Erica.

Frowning, I agree, "This makes my beer taste bad" I say shaking my head as the blond moves closer to my best friend. Realizing that Arizona has yet to say anything about this I turn my attention to her.

"Robbins!" I nudge Arizona, noticing that she's totally spaced out.

Breaking out of her trans, she looks to me, "What?"

Gesturing to the dance floor, I see her jaw clench. Watching as she stands up, I feel an immense amount of excitement flow through my body at the prospect of there possibly being a little showdown that ends in Erica Hahn getting her feelings hurt.

"That's it." Arizona mutters more to herself than anything but we still hear it.

"That-a-girl Robbins! Go get your woman!" I yell after her as she begins to make her way across the dance floor.

Watching the interaction between the three women, I can tell that Callie must've said something that Erica didn't like because the next thing I know, the blonde is sulking back to the table and Arizona is now dancing with my best friend.

 _Robbins – 1 : Erica – 1_

"You should just give up." I say not emotion behind my words.

Turning her attention toward me, her eyes narrow, "What?"

"You heard me." I start, "Why are you trying so hard to get to Callie when we all know that all she'll ever be to you is another notch in your bed post."

"You don't know what you're even talking about" the blonde scoffs.

"Oh really? Cause I think the 87 nurses and 23 doctors that you've slept with throughout the hospital would beg to differ" I say smirking as I watch a look of surprise cross her face.

"Did you really think that no one knew?" I ask, "because you weren't being very discrete."

"Shut your mouth Sloan. I want Callie and I know that Callie wants me. She told me herself."

"And when was this?" Addison jumps in, "because if that were so, you'd be still dancing with her. Not her _girlfriend._ " Erica just rolls her eyes.

"Look, Callie is happy, obviously!" Addison says gesturing toward the dance floor where Callie is now freely laughing at Arizona as she does some weird little dance and I must admit that I've never seen her this carefree and happy.

"You don't know what I am doing-"

"No what you're doing is trying to destroy a relationship like yours was destroyed." I tell her truthfully, "Isn't that right? Your little girlfriend left you now you want someone else to feel your pain. Is that it?"

By now, I notice that Callie and Arizona are headed back toward the table just as Erica slams her fist down on the table causing everyone to stop and focus their attention on her.

"You know what, you're absolutely right. When I heard that the Callie Torres who everyone loves and adores didn't date inside of the hospital, I took it upon myself to change that. I have been chasing her for the past year and nothing happened, but I kept going because I like a challenge but then little miss Tinkerbelle swoops in and messes all of my progress up. So yes, I am going to keep waring Callie down because I should be the one that she's with not blondie." She pauses, grabbing her jacket and standing up, "I will have Callie Torres one way or another whether it's one night or for the rest of my life." She finishes, turning around and coming face to face with a pissed of blonde and a hurt brunette.

Knowing that they both heard everything, Erica glances at Mark, "You little-" she starts but Arizona cuts her off.

"I think it's time for you to leave Dr. Hahn"

"Oh yeah?" Erica smirks.

" _Yeah_ " Arizona growls, moving closer to her.

Placing her hand on her girlfriends' arm, she turns to Callie, "I've got this babe"

Sighing, Arizona steps back watching on just as everyone else.

"Callie" Erica starts.

"No, I am going to talk and you're going to listen." She pauses, only to continue once Erica nods her head.

"Now, in case you are wondering, yes, I did hear every single word that you just said. Am I upset? Honestly, no, I'm not because I am not stupid. I knew that I was nothing more than a conquest or a challenge for you Erica. Do you know why I've never dated anyone from the hospital? It's because of arrogant people like you who only want to keep up their reputation. So, I am going to tell you once and then you and I will never speak again. I AM NOT interested in you. I thought that you and I could be friends because you are a sad lonely person who needs someone, but you couldn't leave it at that so LEAVE me alone. If you so much as look at me, Arizona, or my friends too hard, I will break your bones so bad that even I can't fix them and to top it all off I will file a sexual harassment complaint for the numerous times that you have said out of line things to me." The brunette finishes.

"You know what, you're not even worth all of this drama." Erica scoffs, "I hope you and your little girlfriend have a happy life." She spits before pushing past them and exiting the club.

"Well it's about time!" Addison cheers, "Shots around the table!"

* * *

 **Arizona's P.O.V.**

After hearing everything that Erica said, I was ready to punch her in the face but Calliope standing up to her and calling her out on her bullshit was so freaking hot!

Once the blonde left, we ordered three rounds of shots and before I knew it, we were all out on the dance floor having the time of our lives.

Two hours later, Calliope and I were back at her apartment settling into bed with her wrapped in my arms… not Erica's. Ha!

Laying there, I remember the memory that earlier brought up, "Hey Cal"

"Yeah baby?" Callie mumbles.

"I hated seeing you out on the dance floor with Erica tonight…" I say and she hums in return, "It reminded me of what it must've been like for you when you saw me dancing with Janney Winters that time in high school."

That gets her attention. Turning around in my arms, her eyes meet mine. "Y-You remember that?"

"Just like yesterday. It was one of the best nights of my life."

"Because you made me jealous?"

"No because it was the first night that we danced together and also the first night that I knew I loved you but could never tell you"

"Really?"

"Yes, when we slow danced that night and you laid your head on my shoulder, it was the best feeling ever. One that I knew I wanted to feel again but never got the chance to… until tonight."

"You know, I wasn't crying that night because of what you and Janney kissing…"

"It wasn't?"

"No, I-I never told you but before I ran out of the gym that night, Lauren came up to me and she said all kinds of things to me and my insecurities flared up and the only thing that I could think was, Arizona would never want someone like me when she has the whole school falling over her."

"Oh, Calliope… baby that was far from the truth." I say softly, placing a kiss on her neck as we fall into a comfortable silence.

"Arizona, I want to ask you something and I'll never ask again" Callie finally says.

"Ask away" I tell her.

"Why me? Why'd you like me when you had all of those other girls and guys for that matter fawning over you?"

"It's simple, Calliope. You were- _are_ one of the most kindhearted, funniest, and smartest girls that I know. For me, it has always been about what's inside a person, not how tall or skinny they are. You were everything that I have ever wanted, and I finally have you and I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon."

"Good because now that I finally have you, you're stuck with me." the brunette whispers as they both slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Hope all is well during these crazy times. With a bit more time on my hands, I have been able to get some new ideas down on paper so hopefully you'll be reading them soon. There are only two chapters of this story left, I am still debating if I will turn this to Rated M next chapter or leave it as it is. Let me know what you all want!**

 **Please stay safe out here!**


	5. The Perfect Getaway

**Hey guys, I am back with another chapter. I'd like to take the time to say thanks to everyone who answered the previous questions that I posted regarding this story. Even those two reviewers that stated I was acting "homophobic" and "pandering a trans cult" or whatever.**

 **I asked those questions because, if you don't know, this story was only supposed to be a one-shot but I decided to keep it going at the request of others. The responses to those questions had a majority of 'Yes' to a Rated M change of this story, 'Yes' to G!P (with Arizona being the favorable choice), and 'Yes' to more chapters.**

 **After giving it some serious thought, I've decided to let this story mostly be fluff and not include much about SMUT. Rest assured, you guys will get what you want because my stories that I have planned for the future WILL have G!P and for those that don't like it, I simply ask that you do not read them.**

* * *

 **Callie's P.O.V.**

The next morning, I wake up seeing that it is 9:17 a.m. _'Perfect'_ I think to myself before slowly untangling my body from my warm girlfriend.

Heading into the bathroom, I relieve myself and brush my teeth before heading into the kitchen. I think Arizona deserves a nice breakfast to start off our two-day mini vacation together.

Searching through my refrigerator and cabinets, I find enough ingredients to make pancakes, eggs, bacon (since it's Arizona's favorite), and I even have a little bit of mixed fruit left over from yesterday morning.

Turning on the coffee maker, I begin to prepare everything, trying to be as quiet as possible so I don't wake the sleeping blonde and before I know it, thirty minutes has gone by and I am carefully making my way through the threshold of my bedroom with a tray full of food and coffee in my hands.

Seeing Arizona still knocked out on the bed, I smile, sitting the tray on the nightstand and move to lie back in bed, snuggling up to my woman.

Releasing a cute little sigh, she curls her body into mine and I place a trail of small kisses on her shoulder up to her neck.

"Ari…" I whisper, "Time to wake up baby" I say in a sing-song tone.

"Hmf" Arizona groans.

"Come on, let me see those beautiful eyes" I say, moving my hand down, rubbing her butt which I have come to know that she loves.

She lifts her head with a smile on her face, "Mmm do I smell bacon?" she asks.

"Yes, you do. If you get on up you can enjoy it before it gets cold" I say, nibbling on her ear.

"Mmm" she moans, "but I am enjoying this way too much" she sighs happily, pushing her bottom more into my hand and I can't help but smile at how cute she is right now.

We lay there for a few more seconds before I remove my hands and sit up. "Come on baby. We have to eat so that we can get a move on with our day!" I say excitedly.

Yesterday afternoon, I spent about two hours searching and booking us the perfect little getaway. I found this cute little spa resort that is about an hour and a half away on San Juan Island, so I booked us a room.

"Ok, ok I am up" Arizona says, sitting up against the headboard sporting her sexy bedhead look.

Reaching over to the nightstand, grabbing the tray, I carefully sit it down on my girlfriends waiting lap. "Breakfast is served" I smile.

"Thank you, baby," she smiles, "This looks delicious" she gushes before diving into the food, offering me bites here and there. Twenty minutes and a few empty dishes later, we are cuddled up in bed once again.

"Calliope you're seriously going to make me the size of a house if you keep feeding me like that." Arizona groans.

"Good thing you run huh?" I ask, chuckling.

Looking over her shoulder at me, she raises her eyebrow, "That may not be enough."

Smirking, I kiss her cheek then move so my lips are right at her ear, "I'm sure that I can think of a few other ways to keep you in shape."

Feeling her body shiver in my arms, I can't help the satisfied feeling that I feel from gaining that type of reaction from her.

Turning her body so that she is now facing me, she runs her hand through my hair, massaging my scalp, "I can't wait until you introduce me to those ways" she whispers placing a series of small pecks on my lips.

"Me either" I mumble against her lips. Losing myself in the wonderful sensation, "but right now you need to stop" I say, removing my arm from around her.

Pouting, she tries to move back closer to me, "Why? I know you like it when I do that."

"I do, but you, ma'am, need to go home and grab your bags and meet me back here at" I look at the clock, "12:00"

Sighing, she rolls out of bed, "Fine. I'll go but tonight, there is no more denying me, right?" she lifts an eyebrow.

Biting my lip, I get up on my knees, moving to the edge of the bed where she's standing, "Tonight, I'm yours for the taking" I purr, grabbing her shirt and pulling her to me.

"Is that a promise?" Arizona asks, placing her hand around my neck, and pulling me in.

"It is" I whisper against her lips before capturing them with her own.

* * *

 **Arizona's P.O.V.**

"So, what are we doing for these next two uninterrupted days?" I ask Callie as we settle into her car.

"Well babe, I found a nice spa resort that's about an hour and half or so away. Booked it for two nights and there are all types of activities to do there so we can choose what to do when get there or we can simply do nothing." She smiles.

"Oooh I can't wait!" I say excitedly.

Two hours and a ferry boat ride later we are pulling up to the dock of what I now know is San Juan Island. This place is beautiful.

We make it to the resort and stepping out of the car we are greeted by one of the staff members who quickly takes our bags.

"Welcome to the San Juan Island Resort!" a young girl steps forward, "My name is Indy. I can take your bags if you'd like"

"Hi Indy, thank you." I say, handing her our bags that I had already began to carry.

Following Calliope into this beautiful place, she gets us all checked in before Indy leads us to our room.

"Here we are ladies" she smiles, opening the door. "Please let us know if you need anything. Anything at all." She says. Callie hands her a nice tip which she quickly thanks her for before taking her leave.

Walking over to the amazing view that we have of the entire island, I smile, "What do you say we get settled then go for a walk around this place and see what we can get into?"

"Sounds good to me" Callie says, walking up behind me, running her hands up and down my arms."Do you like it?" she asks.

"Like it? Calliope from what I have seen this place is beautiful. I think this is the perfect getaway place!" I tell her honestly, turning my head to connect my lips with hers.

After several little kisses, we break apart and begin unpacking some of our things. Not too long after we find ourselves roaming around the resort and I must say that this place is nice. It is so quiet and calm.

"I read about this nice restaurant that they have here. It supposed to be delightful. I was thinking that maybe we could go there for dinner" Callie says as we stroll, smiling and greet people that we pass.

"Sounds good babe. We can make a date out of it." I smile.

"Totally." Callie agrees.

We stand on the pier watching the boats sail by and the people speed by on their jet skis or parasails.

Turning, I see another couple standing beside us trying to take a selfie of themselves.

"Excuse me," I say, "would you like me to take that for you?" I ask.

The guy smiles, "Oh yes, please, thank you so much"

I smile, moving to take the phone that he was handing me, "It's no problem at all."

Quickly snapping a couple different pictures for them, I turn to move back over to my girlfriend, but the lady stops me, "Can we take one for you ladies?" she asks.

Turning to look at Calliope, she shrugs, so I turn back to them and nod.

"Yeah, sure, that'd be great" I smile, making sure to pop my dimples.

Handing over my phone I move closer to Calliope. "Come here sexy" I say in a joking manner, pulling her to me causing her to squeal and unbeknownst to us, multiple off-guard photos are being taken of us.

"Wrapping my arms around Callie, we turn to the patiently waiting couple, "We're ready" I say and she snaps a few pictures before handing me back my phone.

"Thank you" Callie grins. "It's no problem." The guy says.

"Yeah, no problem at all. A couple that has the rare love that you two seem to have should be captured on camera." The lady says, before bidding their farewell and walking away.

* * *

 **Callie's P.O.V.**

I've been ready for the past five minutes now, but Arizona on the other hand is still locked in the bathroom. Once 6 p.m. hit, we decided to get dressed for our 7:30 dinner reservation and of course, I am left waiting on Arizona. She's always drug her feet when it comes to getting dressed.

"Arizona, baby, are you almost ready?" I ask, glancing at the clock seeing that it is now, 7:05. _'Thank God the restaurant is just downstairs'_ I think to myself.

"Yes, I'm almost done!" she yells from the behind the door. Another five minutes pass by and finally the bathroom door opens.

Giving her a once over, I can't help but to admire her beauty. "Wow" I say, "Arizona you look beautiful."

Smiling, she twirls around giving me a wonderful view of her backside, "Thank you. I've been trying to find a place to wear this and I figured that this would be the perfect time."

Nodding the I stutter, "Y-Yeah, good choice. I won't be able to keep my eyes off of you baby"

Blushing from all of the attention, she says, "You look pretty amazing too" she smiles.

"Yeah?" I ask, walking closer to the blonde, "Good because I bought _everything_ that I have on tonight with you in mind."

Gulping at the meaning hidden behind those words, she nearly chokes on her own spit as she opens her mouth to respond, "Y-You did?"

"Yep" I grin, placing a kiss on her waiting lips, "We should get going. The sooner we have dinner, the sooner we can get back here." I tell her, turning to walk toward the door, leaving her staring after me.

* * *

 **Arizona's P.O.V.**

Dinner was great! Calliope and I went down to the resorts restaurant that she's been raving about and I must say that the food was delicious. We even saw the couple from earlier, who we now know to be Steven and Jennifer Hugh, having dinner as well.

While we sat the table, I decided to tease my girlfriend a little. She was telling me about one of her patients from the other day and although I love the excitement that fills her face when she discuss' someone that she's saved, I enjoyed the surprised look that adored her face even more when I began to slide my foot up and down her leg.

From that moment, I knew I had her and before long we were requesting the check then all but running back to our room.

Once we reached the door, I couldn't help but pin her against it as our lips locked. "Ari I need to open the door" she breathes out as my lips trail down her jawline to her neck.

"Mmm, then open the door Calliope" I groan, sucking on her hot skin.

Releasing a soft moan, she gently pushes me away before turning to unlock the door and we stumble against the door, I watch as Callie walks over to the bed. She turns to look at me as she slowly reaches behind her back, and the sound of her dress unzipping is the only thing heard throughout the room.

Allowing the dress to fall, I bite my lip at the sight of my gorgeous girlfriend standing there in a black lingerie set.

"Jesus" I sigh, feeling the saliva gather in my mouth.

"You like it?" I hear my girlfriend ask.

"Like it? Cal you look sexy as hell in that little get up" I tell her, slowly moving toward her.

"I figured you'd like it" she smiles just as I reach where she is now standing. Placing my hands on her now exposed waistline, I can't help but give her a once over attempting to memorize how delectable she looks right now.

Trailing my eyes back up her body, meeting her eyes, I say, "I love it Cal and maybe sometime in the near future, you can put it back on a model it for me" I smirk, causing her to blush, "but right now, it's got to go." I finish, reaching up to unhook her bra but she stops me.

"Wait, you need to at least get on my level first" she jokes, reaching behind my back, unzipping my zipper.

Once my dress is pooling around my ankles, I lift an eyebrow, "This better?"

"Much" she says, leaning in to connect our lips in a heated kiss.

Moving my hands down her back, both of my palms immediately meet her voluptuous ass cheeks and I give em a good squeeze which causes her to release a moan into my mouth.

Tapping the back of her leg, she immediately gets the hint and wraps one, then the other leg around me waist allowing me to pick her up and carry her to bed. Not once in transport did our lips part.

Feeling my knees touch the edge of the bed, I gently lay her down, feeling her legs loosen around me before she scoots up the mattress.

Crawling after her, our lips meet once again, and it just feels so good. This time, I break our lip lock to trail kisses down her jawline to her neck.

Sucking on her pulse point, I hear and feel the groan that she releases as her hands rub up and down my back.

"Make love to me Arizona" Callie whispers to me, causing me to pull back and give her an affirmative nod.

* * *

Have you ever watched someone's face while they have an orgasm? No, I don't mean glancing at them while your head is between their legs, or that fake crap that's shown in pornos, no, I mean really watched them. If you haven't you definitely should because it's the best thing in the world. Knowing that you are causing that person, the person you love, to feel and look the way that they do in that moment is simply liberating.

I've always enjoyed watching women's faces when I please them, but it's different with Calliope. Different in a good way. Her orgasm face is both hot and sexy and cute and adorable all at the same time. The way her eyebrow furrows, bites her lip, and I'm pretty sure I saw her eyes rolled to the back of her head before she squeezed them shut.

 _'Ha! We totally rocked each others world._ ' I think to myself, smirking as we lay in bed, catching our breath.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Standing in the mirror, I give myself a once over, "Nah" I shake my head, pulling the shirt off of my body._

 _Tonight, Arizona is dragging me out to this new teen club/arcade that opened downtown and supposedly there are going to be a lot of kids from school there which makes me super nervous._

 _I've tried on three different outfits and none of them seem to work. I sigh, walking back over to my walk in closet._

 _Not hearing the door to my room open, I am startled when I hear someone whistle from the doorway._

 _"I like the look" Arizona smiles, "but I don't think it's appropriate for where we're going" she smirks._

 _Glancing down, I remember that I am only in my bra and a pair of tight jean shorts. Blushing, I spin back towards my clothes trying to find a shirt._

 _"You're early" I tell her over my shoulder._

 _She chuckles, "When am I not? I am the Colonels daughter, remember?"_

 _"Oh yeah, how could I possibly forget" I joke. Finding a better shirt to my liking, I put it on then turn back around._

 _"You didn't have to get dressed on my account" Arizona shrugs as I walk closer to her._

 _"Uh, yeah I did." I tell her, "I don't need you perving on me" I joke with her, lightly hitting her arm as I pass her._

 _She gasps, "Did you just call me a perv?"_

 _Smirking, I glance at her and say, "If the shoe fits" before turning to grab my shoes but before I can, I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and begin tickling my sides._

 _Laughing, I move trying to get out of her grasp but she's stronger, and taller, than me so that proves to be a challenge._

 _"Stop!" I finally say between giggles._

 _"Say that I'm not a perv" she says, and I shake my head, still trying to fight her off._

 _"Say it" she urges me, laughing at my pathetic attempts at fighting her off._

 _Losing my balance, I fall back onto the bed, effectively bringing her down with me._

 _As our laugher subsides, our eyes meet and just like that, I remember the numerous dreams that I've had about us being in this exact position._

 _Staring into the blue irises that I've fallen in love with, I can't help but slowly lean in and it is then that I notice Arizona leaning in as well._

 _Closing my eyes, just as I think our lips are about to meet, I feel her lips fall onto the part of my cheek, closest to my mouth._

 _Opening my eyes as Arizona pulls her head back to look down at me with a smile adoring her face, "We should probably get going" she says, now moving to get off of me but I stop her._

 _Giving me a questioning look, I smile._

 _"What's up? You're gonna retract your statement now?" she asks._

 _"No, you're still a perv..." I laugh as she pouts, "but you're my perv." I tell her._

 _Watching as a smile comes back to her face, she hops up, "Damn right I am!" she says, reaching her hand out to pull me up as well._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

"That was…" Callie breaths

"Yeah…" I agree, smiling from ear to ear. Turning on my side to look at my girlfriend, I watch as she has a dreamy look on her face.

Tracing my finger up and down her arm, I feel goosebumps line her skin as she side eyes me. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" she asks

"Like… I'm a perv" I say causing her to chuckle.

"Oh, you're a perv whether I look at you like that or not" she jokes.

Leaning in, I stop just as our lips are about to touch, "but I'm still your perv, right?"

"Yes ma'am" she smiles, wrapping her arms around my body and pulling my lips down to hers.

We share a few kisses before I plop back down on the mattress beside her. Not long after, I feel my beautiful and naked girlfriends body snuggle up to mine as she lays her head on my chest.

* * *

 **Callie's P.O.V.**

Cuddling after sex has away been my favorite thing to do, hell, cuddling with Arizona has always been my favorite thing to do.

Laying my head down on her chest, I've never felt so safe and secure. We lay in a comfortable silence until I feel Arizona's body shaking.

"Whatcha laughing at?" I ask her.

"Oh nothing" she says with a playful tone in her voice.

Turning my head and body around so that I'm facing her, I lift an eyebrow, watching as she giggles again, "Okay seriously, what's funny?"

"I-I'm just thinking about the fact that you are so not that shy girl that I knew in high school anymore."

Blushing I look at the ceiling, "Oh you're going to get all shy on me now? Really? After what we just did? Screaming all of those filthy, hot, and dirty words" she says, and I finally look back at her seeing that her eyes have gone a shade darker.

"I can't control what you do to me" I tell her truthfully, biting my lip.

"You make me lose control…" I tell her, slowly climbing on top of her, "and I love it."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter, we will see Calzona back at work and someone will be making their final appearance... any guess who?**

 **Til next time, Britt.**


End file.
